


【男V×竹村】一个吻

by Nightingale_OvO



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO
Summary: 恶魔结局改编，第一人称注意，OOC注意
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Kudos: 16





	【男V×竹村】一个吻

  
【0】  
侦查荒坂工业园那天，我曾在竹村五郎的唇上留下一个吻，它的见证者是一只猫。我后来收养了那只猫，强尼·银手很喜欢，时不时会过去逗它，可我收养的原因并不是喜欢猫，而是想将那个吻珍藏于心底。  


  
【1】  
我从宇宙空间站回来，竹村说我活不过这个冬天，地球气候经过多年污染已经极端得我分不清季节，假如十二月气温仍能高达二十六度，那我会不会顺利活到新年？  
夜之城什么都没变，一如既往地病入膏肓。五十年前强尼炸了荒坂塔，五十年后荒坂帝国仍然强盛。恐怖袭击唤不醒人们心底的愚昧，我们在强权下都是随时可以踩死的蝼蚁，流出来的鲜血则成为罪恶的养分。艺术不是消亡就是在消亡的路上，消费主义取而代之，金钱至上的观念深深扎根人们的思维。不久以后，我们将会迎接一个美丽新世界——而那一切都与我无关，谁让我是个将死之人。  
喝酒、插科打诨、嫖娼成为我的生活日常，有时也会开车离开夜之城，去拉斯维加斯或者洛杉矶，本来还想一路开到曼哈顿，可惜我没钱加油了。我又折返回去接了几个差事，随着我身体越来越差，独自开启公路之旅的计划化为泡影。我经常头痛，竹村就给我寄一些保健品，能增强我的抵抗力，可我的死不是什么瘟疫疾病，而是被子弹崩了头。我一边笑他笨，一边把他的关心小心翼翼收好。  
趁着还能自由活动，我和想见的人都见了一面，直到好友名单里只剩下竹村。我买了张去日本的机票，心知肚明可能回不来了，出发前特意托老维帮我照顾家里的猫。  


  
【2】  
我在机场见到竹村，他穿着黑西装，灰白的头发扎成丸子，看来即使被降职也过得很滋润，也难怪他不肯放下一切隐姓埋名。我们之间的隔阂直到他完成复仇也没有消失，他和我说的第一句话就是“蠢货，你当初应该签署那份合同”，我拒绝的态度也强硬。他不能理解，但我们依然暂时放下矛盾，去赏遍宫城县的风景，尝试日本美食。  
夜晚，我们在居酒屋喝得烂醉，借着酒劲，我们回忆往事，比如在垃圾场他扇了我一巴掌、在汤姆饭店他跟店长吵架、在荒坂工业园顶楼我们分享童年。我故意问他：“那天我Relic有点故障，记不太清了，具体有发生了什么？”  
他提了猫灵，提了披萨，提了想做却没时间做的饭团，唯独没有提那个吻。居酒屋人声鼎沸，我故意凑近他说没听清，他重复了一遍，我摇摇头说好像还有，他开始加重语气喊我的名字：“V！”  
我趁机再次短暂地亲吻他的唇，然后得意地说：“还有一个吻，那天我吻你了。”  
没有激烈的反抗，没有热情的回吻。他以我喝醉了为由，起身要送我回旅馆，我故意耍起酒疯，但对于一位安装了荒坂最好植入体的男人来说，他轻而易举就能钳制住我，最后我被抬回了旅馆，我靠在他身上，那身材质高级的黑西装被我胡乱抓出褶皱。  
我躺在床上，拉着他的胳膊不准他走。他无奈地坐回床边等我睡熟，也许是嫌弃我订的廉价标间，他时不时挪动位置想让自己坐得舒服些。我想起了我们核对计划时吃的日本料理，他吃了一口就嫌弃地扔回餐盘，只有我津津有味的吃完了。那时我还痴心妄想，他体验过底层人民生活后会改变想法反对荒坂，但他却更不想失去地位和荣誉。也许我正是一无所有，所以才有偷芯片的勇气，而他并非如此。  
他的眼睛在四处扫描，可惜这里空空如也。我没有困意，静静注视他的侧脸，吐露心声：“五郎啊。我来日本前还觉得自己是傻逼，特意去找你吵架，但我发现不是，那次你的烤鸡串没吃完，我觉得挺遗憾的，可能我过来，就是想和你……好好吃顿饭吧。”  
“谢谢你，V。如果你还愿意签那份合同，我可以帮忙跟荒坂华子说话。”  
“我他妈就不。”我坐起来。  
“这是我能为你想到的最好办法，V，我不想看你这样颓废地等死。”  
“可你永远也不知道自由有多好。”我重复了一遍在宇宙空间站时最后的对话，他不懂我的坚持，我压上他的身体，决定示范给他看，他像对待小孩子一样任由我推倒，我得寸进尺地再次吻上去，我说：“这就是自由。”  
他终于开始抗拒，酒精使我的脑袋迷迷糊糊，一不留神又被他制服躺回床，他说：“V，快点睡觉。”  
“我他妈不睡。”  
结果我支撑不住还是闭上了眼。  
  
  
据说一个人如果给你太多吻，吻和那份感情就会渐渐贬值。距离我生命结束还有两个月，我从竹村那儿一共得到过三个吻。一个在夜之城，还有两个发生在日本。我在赌，在我死之前，这个吻的数量能不能再涨几个？这他妈可比炒股或者博彩有意思多了。  
我最近头痛的频率有些增加，像竹村说的“最后几周会卧床不起”倒没有，或许我真的能活过新年，似乎东方国家很重视这个节日，每到节点夜空都会绽放大片花火，如果可以和竹村一起看就好了。我把这个愿望写在待办清单，它的上两行分别是“吃竹村包的饭团”和“把竹村睡一遍”，我觉得有些困难，因为我们都心照不宣地不再提起居酒屋那夜。也许是知道我离死不远了，他最近总是以私人名义劝我签合同，我提出个条件：“除非你给我做一个饭团。”  
他就真的邀请我去他家里品尝，还做了肥牛盖饭，都用了真材实料。那天我们也喝了酒，他喝得很节制，而我习惯一口闷。他的高级公寓有独立厨房和餐桌，全息投影正在播放荒坂有关的新闻，我想起夜之城里的破烂公寓，根本和这儿不能比，“你还记得我们那天看到的猫吗？”  
“记得，那是我在夜之城看到的第一只动物。”  
“我把它收养了，强尼很喜欢它，经常陪它玩。”我喝了一口酒，“可是现在强尼不在了，猫也托老维照顾。我从公寓下楼，以前杰克会在小吃摊前等我，我们坐在那儿谈着天高海阔，午后的烈日晒得我们脸颊发烫……现在，这些全都没有了。”  
他敬了我一口酒，一言不发。  
“你说在绀碧大厦那天，我们都失去了非常重要的人。可是现在看来，你应有尽有，只有我始终都在失去，现在还要失去生命。我一直在想，明明人生来平等，怎么荒坂塔里的西装狗比小巷里的混混还要平等呢？没有人告诉我答案。”  
“V，很多事情对于我们这样的人都无能为力，我能同情你。”  
“撒谎，你的荒坂三郎都他妈复活了！还同情？”  
“V，和你经历了那么多风雨，你对我来说也很重要。”  
他的言语使我稍微平静了一些，我不愿再聊起悲伤，于是转移话题，“我给我自己列了个人生代办清单，还差两条，跟你有关，你猜是什么。”  
他表示想揍他或者想要钱无所谓，然而我已经不在乎这些，我直接了当的把倒数第二条展示给他看——「把竹村睡一遍」。他一边迟疑一边想听我解释，可我没有什么好讲的，那个吻还不够明显吗？或许是出于对将死之人的怜悯，我成功把他睡了，我强迫的，过程中带着他的少许反抗，这样却更加刺激我的感官。我把他压在身下插个不停，反复的亲吻扰乱我的思绪，我几乎无瑕计算一共得到多少次吻，但凡有人下注，他都会赚疯。  
事后，我们在他的单人床上挤着坐，一起抽烟。  
我看着烟雾缓缓上升，消散，只留下浓郁的烟草味弥漫空气中，我问他，“你知道那个吻意味着什么，不是吗？”  
“V，这不是个好主意。”  
我不明白他的意思，总有一天他会真正理解我，至少我们已经越过那条警戒线。与此同时，我重重地咳嗽一声，视线有些模糊，他着急地搂住我，但很快我又恢复正常。他穿上衣服，头发在我们做爱时散落，此刻正垂在他的腰际，他想打电话叫私人医生过来，我制止了，因为我第一次见到他散发的模样，真他妈的性感，于是我又把他操了一遍，直到深夜才放过彼此。  


  
【3】  
我退了旅馆的单间，开始住进他的公寓。享受着他亲手做的美食和做爱的愉悦。如果人类只能拥有一个信仰，那必定是性爱值得赞美。高潮是一艘船，载着我们抵达传说中的乌托邦。  
我的睡眠时间开始变得很长，有时候一天十四个小时都在睡觉。经常有私人医生出入这所公寓，都是竹村请来的，但只能检查我的植入体是否有故障，没有一个人可以保证让我活下去。我离死不远了，我问竹村，距离新年还有多久，他说大概两个月，我默默计算了一下，距离我死去还有一个半月。  
我开始拒绝酒精摄入，担心喝酒会死得更快。除了在床上之外，我几乎很少耗力气做事。竹村说如果我太累，他可以在上面，我他妈就不，我坚持插他，理由是多运动能提高体质。  
然后某一天开始，我越来越难高潮。我时而暴躁，时而消极，这些负面情绪都来自于我对死亡的焦虑，我对竹村说：“我真他妈离不开你。”  
他劝我签署放弃一切权利的合同。我又他妈想干他了，可惜我没有力气。  
我记得杰克最喜欢海明威的《丧钟为谁而鸣》，我嫌那本书太长找了篇短的看，那人说死亡是一口烟，像摇曳烛火的清风，让火焰徒然高涨。我想我他妈怎么着也是一团火，把夜之城烧成灰。然而我并没有化为烈火的预感，窗外是冰冷的摩天大楼和全息广告飘带，我应该是随意乘上一趟浮空车，车上没有写明站点，当它在某一处停下时，人生也便戛然而止。  
这个夜晚，没有翻云覆雨，我们平静地躺在床上。我在倒数死亡，我的浮空车似乎快要停止了，竹村的依旧行驶着，我们即将分别。我又问竹村，距离新年还有多久。他说大概一个月零二十天吧。我心里咒骂这日历能不能翻快点。  
我不动声色地拥上他，身体不安的颤抖在他予以回应后消失。  
终究没能看到新年的烟花。  
我想了想，像说遗言一样交代对他的感情：“我喜欢你很久了，那个吻也是我蓄谋已久的计划，我知道我现在说这些属于废话，因为我快死了，你的人生还很长，即使我们上过床，你也很快会忘记我，你也不用太在意，就当是个赛博精神病说的话吧。”  
困意缓缓涨过眼皮，我闭眼，抱他的动作更紧了，**我突然好怕死啊**。  
“到时候，你随便把我埋了或者烧了吧，我还剩了一点钱，就当留给你的小费。”  
他没有回答，呼吸均匀得像睡熟了，过了一会，他轻声呼唤我的名字，我抬眼凝视他。  
“V……你的话让我受宠若惊。不过，可以听见你这么说，我非常感谢你，真心的，你的话对我很重要。同样的，我也有话对你说，以前武士向女人表达情感会写下流芳千古的俳句，我读过几篇，有一些实在是隽美。而我写不出押韵又好听的俳句，我的话语会稍显直白，但不会像303号房那次强调多遍敲门次数，我只会说一遍，你要听好。”  
虽然这个日本人讲话很他妈的绕，但从我的角度可以清楚地看到他唇形的变化，性感得让人想吻上去。我忍住这股冲动，耐心听他继续讲。他深呼吸了一口气，仿佛在酝酿着什么重要的事情。接着，寂静的寝室响起一声犹豫的、坚定的、不舍的日语：“愛してる（我爱你）。”  
我知道那不是我的声音。

END.


End file.
